The Dark Side of Nothing
by chibiyamiakikaisui
Summary: Post-Game. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic A story about Sora's sister in her new life in the Hollow Bastion. Warnings: Yaoi-Yuri-Character Death- Slight Mary-Sue
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first time writing a story for Kingdom Hearts. I haven't finished the game, so if some of the minor details are screwed up a bit, I apologize. Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me unfortunately, or any of the characters from the Final Fantasy. I Hope you Like this story, it probably sucks to no end, but, oh well. It is told in a point of view from a made-up character, so it's kind of Mary-Sue... personally, I don't usually like Mary-Sues, so I'm sorry about that as well. Anyway- sometimes I have some visitors every once in a while, I'm a little on the psycho side sometimes, so some of the things in the story can tend to not make sense, but who cares, right? Hope you enjoy it! ^.^  
  
The Seal of the Heartless  
I waved goodbye to the people who had been my friends since before I can remember. I had no conception of time, no memory of my past while I was in the Hollow Bastion with my brother and his friends. The darkness had swallowed me whole; erasing my past from my mind, slowly, painfully, but surely.  
I held on tight to my staff that my brother had given me when I had finally turned. I called it Yamikaisui-darkwind. I held in my left hand, my brother's keyblade, that Cloud had rapped up in cloth to make it easier to carry.  
  
Where I was going....Not even I knew. But I did know, that wherever it was...it was going to be far away from here.  
* * *  
"Sky! Sky! Wake up!"  
I opened my eyes. I saw nothing. I closed them again.  
"Sky! C'mon already! Wake up!"  
I opened my eyes again because the voice seemed vaguely familiar. A glowing face stood over me; a huge smile on it. I blinked. "...Sora..? Sora is that you?"  
The smile stretched even more. "Yeah! See guys? I told you she'd make it through the process just fine!"  
"She always was the stronger one of you two." Said a voice that was also familiar, but it seemed dark and more crazed then I remembered it.  
"Kiari?" I blinked again and then turned to face her. "And Riku, too?" He nodded and I jumped up. "What happened? Where are we?"  
"Oh wait! Look at yourself." Sora walked over to me and, with a huge key, outlined a tall rectangle. It turned into a mirror.  
"How'd you-?"  
"It's a long story, I'll explain later. Look!"  
I looked into the mirror and grimaced. I was wearing a horribly revealing outfit. A raven skirt that had to be two finger lengths to short and rapped around me extremely tight. I was wearing a black tank top that looked ripped at the bottom all the way around. Underneath my clothes, I was wearing red fishnet under my shirt, and black on my legs.  
Something caught my eye in the back. I turned around to see a strange symbol in red; a heart with chains across it. "Sora...? What's this....?  
Sora rolled his eyes and turned to Kiari. "See? I told you she wouldn't like the skirt!"  
I blinked. "Well yeah..." I shook my head. "But, that's...that's not what I meant.  
He turned back to me. "Oh... you mean the seal of the heartless?"  
  
So, what'd you think? Is it good, is it bad, is it ok? Umm... yeah... anyway Yugi: It's funny how fast you change subjects. Me: Do you have an obsession with subject changers or whatever you want to call them or something? Yugi: No, I just thought it was funny- Me: And besides, I didn't change the subject, I just said anyway! Now go away! Yugi: Ok... i'll go away... *trudges off stage* Me: Don't go feeling any sympathy for him... he does it all the time.... Yami: Hey little sister. How are you? Me: Yami, please go away before the others- Heero: Umm... I think she's my little sister. Sora: But she's mine! Gary: Hey she's my little sister! Boton: No! She's my little sister. Vegeta: Acctually she's my little sister. Goku: She's mine, too Vegeta! Hotaru: She was my little sister before any of you! Excell: MY SISTER!!! *jumps on Jillie* *falls over. Everyone starts to fight and yell and bite and kick and scream. I come out from underneath* Yugi: Need help? Me: AHH! Oh...it's just you Yugi. Yugi: *sweatdrops* Yes, it's just me.. Me: Help me bring down the curtain, please? Yugi: Anything for my little sister. Everyone else: MY SISTER!!!! Me:*starts to pull the curtain down* Don't forget to tell me if it's too Mary-Sue, please! AHH! *falls over, curtain falls* 


	2. Suprises, Suprises

*Spotlight goes on* Yeah.. Well, I guess that the last one was a bit shorter then I expected. I'm so evil! Sorry, I couldn't think of much more for that chapter..*pokes Goku*  
Goku: What? Oh yeah! Umm.*reads off of long paper* ChibiYamiakikaisui *takes a breath* Wow. long name.  
Chibi: *glare, poke*  
Goku: *sweat drop* Sorry! Uh, ChibiYamiakikaisui does not own KH, SM, GW, DBZ, RK, SA..  
Chibi: Ok, I think they get the gist onni-chan. Thank you! *light goes out*  
Goku's Voice: Where's the curtain? Isn't it supposed to-OOF! OW! What was that for?  
Chibi's voice: *whisper* Shut up! Where's Yugi and Goten? They were supposed to close the curtains!  
Goten and Yugi's voices: *whisper* Woops! Sorry! *curtain closes*  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
Surprises, Surprises.  
  
Sora turned back to face Kairi. "You put her shirt on backwards?"  
"No I didn't!"  
Sora turned and embraced me. "You didn't do anything.wrong to her while we were away did you?"  
Kairi crossed her arms. "No, of course not."  
"Are you sure?"  
What are you guys talking about?"  
All eyes fell on me and Riku smirked. "Minor detail."  
Sora let go of me ."Kairi is well." My brother seemed like he was searching for something to say.  
"Kairi is gay." Riku said bluntly  
"I'm not gay!"  
Yeah. you are."  
I said nothing. If I remembered correctly, my jaw had dropped and I was speechless.  
"You know, you didn't have to say it like that." Said Sora sheepishly.  
"I AM NOT GAY!"  
"Yes YOU ARE!"  
"I AM NOT!" She stomped her foot. "We've been through this almost a hundred thousand times already Riku Shin! Only men can be gay. Women are lesbian. I'm a lesbian."  
I sat down, overwhelmed by this information. "Oh," said Riku calmly "and your brother has something else to tell you."  
"Another surprise, huh?" I said to my surprise with sarcasm.  
"Yes," said Kairi. "Tell her." She pushed him closer to me, making him almost trip.  
"But-"  
"TELL HER!" The other two yelled  
"Uh.well, you see Sky."  
"Your brother and I are together." Said Riku in his casually, blunt voice.  
If my jaw could drop anymore, it would be on the floor. "But I thought you liked Kairi."  
Kairi inched away from Sora who only glared at her. "Well I don't anymore."  
"Yeah, thank God." Kairi said under her breath.  
I rubbed my temples. A thought occurred to me. "How the hell did I get here? Wait. where the hell are we anyway?"  
"This is the Hollow Bastion. Sora brought you here so we could turn you."  
"Turn me?"  
"Basically we turned you evil."  
"Well, we tried to."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Tried to?"  
"Yeah. we had some minor difficulties." Said Kairi.  
You were always neutral, so when we tried to turn you. you didn't didn't change to much."  
"I see. So what are you guys? Some kind of cult?"  
"This is the Hollow Bastion." Said Kairi, "You are now a heartless like the rest of us."  
  
Chibi: Nice going guys!  
Yugi: We said we were sorry!  
Goten: Yeah really, you can't let it go.  
Chibi: Well, what did you expect? You screwed up my perfect intro you bunch of bakas!  
Goku: Your handwriting is hard to understand, Chibi.  
Vegeta: Since when did you become a perfectionist anyhow?  
Chibi: Good for you Goku! From now on you can write and recite the disclaimer!  
Goku: But I can't write!  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
Yugi: I think that was the point, Goku.  
Vegeta: I was impressed that he could actually read at all, let alone read Chibi's handwriting.  
*light flicker*  
Chibi: Boton! Stop playing with the light!  
Boton's voice from the back: I'm sorry! It's just such a pretty light! Mihoushi convinced me to do it. I'm sorry!  
Chibi: Mihoushi? How the hell did she get back there?  
Boton: I don't know!  
Chibi:...Riiiiiiiiiiight... anyway...tell me what you think about the chapter, please! Thank you!  
*Light goes out*  
Chibi:..Curtain dammit!!!!!  
Goten and Yugi: Ack! *curtain falls* 


End file.
